


Are they dating?

by PiaDramaQueen



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No beta reader, We Die Like Men, basically the whole team - Freeform, but i love to ship ;(, but i'll add them later, i suck, jk pls someone beta read me, my parents are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiaDramaQueen/pseuds/PiaDramaQueen
Summary: “So, since when are Ikuto-san and the captain dating?”Ibuki spit the sports drink he was happily drinking before Yuu Mashiro suddenly made that weird comment.“They’re not dating” Said Toranoshi, who seemed as shocked as Ibuki was.Natsusa gently patted the back of the blue navy haired guy. “They’re not dating… officially”.
Relationships: Zatsu Gakuto/Yufu Ikuto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Are they dating?

**Author's Note:**

> English version of my own work. Also first fanfic i wrote in English, so, yeah, there will be some (many) mistakes. Sorry :(

“The coach moved the Monday’s practice schedule” Gakuto read the notification in the tablet he was handling.

“I send the notification to the guys this afternoon” Said Ikuto, standing in front of his captain, with his own tablet in his hands. “We’re running out of protein milkshake”.

“I’ve already made the order. Natsusa and Yuu will picking it up tomorrow”.

“The new balls?”

“On the way. The practice game with-…?”

“Their coach confirmed this morning. The stadistics-…?”

“Done” The purple haired guy nodded.

Ikuto Yufu looked up from the tablet to face the frown brows and serious expression of Gakuto Zaitsu. He smiled.

“ _Done_ ”

The light blue haired guy turned around to see the rest of his teammates who were sitting in silent —some of them not paying attention, waiting for their captain and sub captain’s orders.

“Okay, guys, it’s all for today” Ikuto gave them a warm smile. “Go home and rest well, good job everybody”.

Players and the rest of the rugby team members made a bow and thanked to their mates’ work with a group “yes", heading out the room.

“Are you going to the dorms?” Gakuto, with his big and thick arms crossed in his chest and _that_ scary face of his, came closer to Ikuto who was hanging his sports bag in his shoulder.

“Nope. I need to buy some groceries. I’ll go to the supermarket before my classes”.

“I’ll take you” Gakuto ordered, making his way to the door.

“ _Yup~_ ” Ikuto followed his captain without a word.

“So, since when are Ikuto-san and the captain dating?”

Ibuki spit the sports drink he was happily drinking before Yuu Mashiro suddenly made that weird comment.

“They’re not dating” Said Toranoshi, who seemed as shocked as Ibuki was.

“They’re not?” Yayoi, standing besides Yuu, raised a brow in truly surprise. “I also thought they were together” whispered to his left side to Kotori.

“I-I’m really sorry for being so- so- disrespectful” Yuu made a big bow to his seniors, flush in embarrassment.

“Don’t be so, Yuu” Natsusa gently patted the back of the blue navy haired guy. “They’re not dating… _officially_ ”.

Ibuki, Toranoshi, Yuu, Kotori, Yatoi and even Seiichiro —the remaining players at the main room of the club— looked to Natsusa with authentic curious in their faces. When the ex-player smiled so wide that his eyes closed and a maleficent aura surrounded him, the rest of the boys knew that Natsusa Yuzuki had something between his hands.

“What do you mean?” Asked Ibuki with a little doubting in his voice.

“They like each other, isn’t it obvious?” Giggled. “Right, Sei?”

Ibuki and Toranoshi, losing their sanity because of the absurd conversation, looked at Seiichiro —he was a mature, partial and reliable junior. Yeah, for sure Seiichiro’d make sense.

“I’d not say it is obvious. But quite clear” said the black-haired guy, with his smooth voice.

“Thanks, Sei” Natsusa smiled. “So, as they like each other, clearly, they must be dating in secret”

The oldest two blondies looked at each other for a brief second, incredulous.

“Impossible” Ibuki answered.

“Do you wanna bet?” Natsusa’s coldly green eyes stared at Ibuki’s.

“I also think is nonsense” Kotori spoke, packing his stuff into his bag.

“Then, there’s only one thing we can do” Natsusa shrugged his shoulders.

“What it is, Natsu-san?”

“Let’s find out!”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, like i trully love Gakuto x Ikuto, okay? They are my parents, and i'll be as selfindulgent as one can be with only 5 chapters.
> 
> And u can't stop me!
> 
> Once again, sorry for the gamatical and spealling mistakes. My bad. We hope i'll improve my writting skills on the way...(?)


End file.
